Avatar Auctions
by Aangsfan
Summary: What happens when my friend and I auction off the avatar cast? Very funny. Please read and review. No flames please.
1. Captured

**Hi! Here is a story that I thought of. It's about how I (Victoria) and the other author of this (Cydney) auction off the avatar cast. It is very funny so plz Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

Avatar Auctions

Everyone was asleep in the avatar world, until the sun started to creep up and people began to wake.

Aang was the first to wake up. He saw Katara, Toph, and Sokka sleeping. Then there was a loud noise.

"What was that?" Katara asked waking up from hearing the noise.

"I don't-." But Aang was cut off. He fell to the ground, and was being pulled by a rope that was caught on his ankle.

"Aang!" Katara shouted. She tried to help him but a net was thrown over her.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked waking up.

"Where being ambushed!" Toph yelled.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang ready to fight but stopped when he saw a trail of cookies on the ground.

"Who would leave these poor cookies on the ground?" he said as his stomach growled.

"Well I am pretty hungry, I better not let these go to waste."

Sokka followed the trail, eating the cookies, and soon fell into a trap.

Toph was the only one left. She waited and listened. Nothing. Until someone came from above and grabbed her.

Meanwhile in other places in the Avatar world the same things were happening to everyone in the avatar cast.

**This chapter explains how they are captured. In the next the auctions will start. Plz R&R. No flames plz.**


	2. Katara

**Here's the second chapter. And Katara's the first one to be auctioned off. Kataang in this chapter.**

**Katara**

After all the avatar cast was rounded up they were taken to a building in the middle of nowhere.

Everyone was talking and shouting. Then a stage in the middle of the building lit up, and two mysterious figures came out.

"Who are you?" Aang asked demandingly, "And what do you want with us?"

"I am Victoria and this is Cydney; and we are going to auction all of you off." Said Victoria

"WHAT!?!?!?!" yelled people amongst the crowd.

"You can't do this!" shouted Katara.

"Yes we can, infact you will be the first item." Said Cydney "Guards!"

Two guards came and placed her upon the stage.

"You can't sell my sister; sell Zuko instead!" Sokka said pushing Zuko ahead.

"We can do what ever we want." Replied Cydney

"We won't go along with this." Said Aang

"And I won't either!" shouted Katara

"You'll have to if you people ever want to see daylight again!" said Victoria

Everyone was silent. "Now on with the bidding!" Cydney said

"How much do I hear for Katara; she is pretty, she's in love with Aang, she's smart, she's in love with Aang, she's a master waterbender, and she's in love with Aang." Victoria said

"Hey!" Katara and Aang said in unison, blushing in the process.

"100!" shouted Zuko.

"200!" shouted Jet.

"350!" shouted Haru.

"Aang we have to do something; we can't let them buy Katara!" Sokka said.

"I'm on it." Aang said.

"1,000!" Aang shouted.

"Sold!" shouted Cydney.

Katara's face became overwhelmed with joy. "Thank you Aang!" Katara said, which resulted in her giving him a kiss.

"Your welcome" Aang said blushing deeply.

"But how did you get so much money?" Katara asked

"I didn't; it's called bluffing, just don't tell." Aang replied, "At the end we'll make a run for it."

**So Katara was sold. Wasn't it sweet? Next chapter will be up soon. R&R plz.**


	3. Zuko

**So Katara was sold and now Zuko is up. Read and Enjoy!**

**Zuko**

"Okay, next up is Zuko!" Cydney shouted.

"What?!?!" yelled Zuko

The guards brought up Zuko. "Who wants Zuko; he's stupid, he's banished from the firenation, and he's stubborn!" Victoria said

"Hey!" Zuko shouted

_Cricket chirps are heard among the crowd._

"Anyone?" Cydney asked

"Oh come on Uncle, at least you should be bidding for me." Zuko said.

"Okay." Iroh sighed

"1!" He shouted

"Hey I'm worth way more than that!" shouted Zuko

"2!" Ty-Lee shouted

"Sold!" Victoria yelled

"No way!" Zuko yelled

"Here Mai, I got Zuko for you for your birthday." Said Ty-Lee

"Um thanks." Mai said blushing

"Nooooooooooooo!" Zuko yelled, "Please! I'll do anything, just don't make me go with her." Zuko begged.

"Sorry, you're not our problem anymore." Cydney said

"Next!" shouted Victoria

**How was it? Zuko's gone and next chapter will be up soon. R&R plz. TTFN.**


	4. Toph

**So here's the 4th chapter. **

**Toph**

"Next up is Toph!" Victoria shouted

"No way! I'm not going up there." Toph said

"Quit trying to auction off the Aang Gang!" Sokka complained

"Let us go!" Katara yelled

"Never!" shouted Cydney

The guards grabbed Toph and tried to take her up onto the stage, but she fought until she couldn't anymore. Then they placed her on stage and the bidding began.

"How much do I hear for Toph; she's blind, she's smart, and she's a master earthbender!" Victoria shouted

"I'll buy myself!" Toph said

"10!" Toph said

"100!" shouted master Yu and Xin Fu

"200!" Toph shouted

"You can't buy yourself." said Cydney

"Hey you never said that was the rule!" Toph said

"Fine!" Cydney said

"What! Why didn't you say that earlier?" Zuko said angrily

"Cause we didn't feel like it!" Victoria replied "Now back to the auction!"

"300!" Master Yu and Xin Fu said

"500!" Toph said

"Sold!" yelled Cydney

"Yes!" Toph said

"Next is…"

**R&R Plz.**


	5. Aang

**Glad to hear everyone liked it! Next up is……_drumroll……_Aang!**

**Aang**

"So next we have, Aang!" said Cydney

"Yes, who would like to buy Aang; he's the last airbender, he's playful, he's nice, and he's the avatar!" Victoria said

_Cydney runs into crowd_ "Oohhh! Me! I do! I do! I want to buy him! He's sexy!" she shouted

"Um Cydney TMI! And besides, you're a hostess you can't bid!" said Victoria

"Aawww!" Cydney pouted

"So back to the bidding." Victoria said

"No! You can't sell the Avatar!" Katara said protectively

"Yes we can!" Cydney shouted "Guards!"

Two guards approached Aang and forced him onto the stage.

"No!" Katara said as a guard held her back "Azula or someone bad will buy him and then they'll hurt him! You can't!"

"Too bad if I can't have him then you can't either!" Cydney said still pouting "You'll just have to hope that you can buy him before someone else does."

Aang who was watching the whole thing was very happy that Katara liked him, very creeped out, and afraid of who would buy him.

"So how much for Aang?" asked Victoria

"100!" shouted Koko (from Kyoshi Island)

"200!"shouted Azula

"300!" shouted Katara

"Oh forget this, I'll capture him later." Said Azula

"2!" shouted the cabbageman "I want to seek revenge on him!"

Laughter filled the building.

"Only 2?!?" Cydney asked "Your insane!"

"Wait, I wasn't finished!" said the cabbageman "2…..cabbages!"

The two hostesses gasped. "Sold!" said Victoria and Cydney

"What?!?!?" yelled Katara and Aang in unison, both blushing again

"You can't do that!" Katara said

"But it's cabbalisious!" Cydney exclaimed as she started to do the cabbage dance

"Fine! Two can play at that game!" Katara said as she took two cabbages from the cabbageman "300! And 2 cabbages!"

"Sold!" shouted Victoria

"Yes!" shouted Katara and Aang

"Noooooo!" yelled the cabbageman

"Next!" Cydney shouted

**So how was it? I thought it was cool. So next will be up soon. R&R plz.**


	6. Sokka

**So sorry it's been soooooooooooooo long, but I've been busy with school and stuff. Now since I'm out of school, I'll try to write more. Anyway here's the next chapter. (A/N this is before Yue died)**

"Okay, so where were we?" asked Cydney

"We were about to sell…."Victoria paused searching the crowd

Everyone hid and shook nervously.

"…Sokka!" Victoria said

"Ah, that's right! So who wants Sokka, he's a warrior, he's really sarcastic, and he's kind of dumb." Said Cydney

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. He refused to come up without a fight.

Guards came at him from every angle, but he did not back down. Finally all of the fighting stopped when Sokka saw something sparkle from out of the corner of his eye. It was a magical thing. It was so amazing and wonderful that nobody knew what it was until Sokka revealed it. Sokka held the object up above his head. It was, it was………….. a cookie?

The crowd began questioning his act.

"What's so special about a cookie?" asked Zuko

Sokka gasped "HOW COULD YOU QUESTION IT"S AWESOME POWER?!?!?"

Cydney smiled "There's more where that came from if you participate." She threw him a cookie.

Sokka dived after the cookie "My precious." He purred

"So how much for cookie-boy over here?" asked Victoria

Laughter roared amongst the crowd. Cricket chirps and eruptive coughing was heard.

"I'm out of money and we can't afford tokeep _bluffing_, what do we do?" whispered Katara

"I don't know" said Aang "I guess we can just hope, and when we leave he can hurry up and come with us."

"2" yelled Ty Lee

"Sorry, but you can not buy more than one item." Cydney protested

Ty Lee sighed "Thanks a lot Zuko!"

"3" yelled Suki

"4" yelled Yue

The argument went on forever until the seemingly harmless argument turned into a slap fight. Sokka just sat there enjoying it while eating his cookies as everyone else tried to stop them. Yue finally gave in.

"You know what, I'll just find some other boy on the moon. I can just use my moon powers on him. So there!" Yue said as she limped away.

"Yes! He's mine and I only had to pay 1000." Suki said realizing how much money she had spent.

Victoria sighed with relief "Okay, now that, that is over let us continue…next is…"

**That was a little longer so I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! R & R. No Flamez!**


	7. Suki

**Glad that everyone likes the story! Our next item is…Suki. **

"Okay everyone, the next one up is…Suki!" Cydney yelled as she searched the crowd.

"What? You can't do that! Sokka do something!" Suki demanded

Sokka stood up and Victoria spoke. "Do not interfere or your cookies will be confiscated." She yelled.

Sokka looked back and forth between Suki and his cookies with his bottom lip sticking out.

"Sokka!" Suki shouted.

"I'm thinking!" he replied. "I choose…I choose…I choose my precious COOKIES!" he yelled stuffing his face.

"What!?!?!?" Suki shouted out of anger.

"Enough!" shouted Cydney, "Who wants to buy Suki?"

"sssghfutijmlllerrtddoesssss" someone shouted in the crowd.

"What?" asked Cydney and Victoria at the same time.

The one who spoke came forth. It turned out that it wasn't a human, but it was the Unagi?

It coughed a couple of times and spoke again. "What, you guys don't speak snake?" it asked.

"Um…no." Cydney said.

"Oh well I would like to buy that specimen up there for 500; I'm hungry." He said pointing to Suki. Everyone just stared with their mouths on the floor.

"D-Do what you want j-just don't hurt us!" Cydney yelled jumping underneath her chair.

"Thank you very much." He said walking away with Suki.

Suki crossed her arms and spoke. "What a way to go." She said.

"Sokka, how could you do that to poor Suki?" Katara asked.

"I was really hungry." He said.

"Well I hope you're happy!" she yelled at him in a sarcastic tone.

"No…" Sokka said looking down.

"Good." Katara said satisfied that he was upset.

"…because my cookies are all gone!" He said starting to cry hysterically.

"Somebody get him out of here!" Cydney yelled and a guard came up to him and move him into a corner.

"Okay next!" Victoria said

**So there is chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up soon. **


	8. Jet

**So sorry for the long wait! With summer being as it is and adding my new stories, it's been pretty crazy, but here is the much waited for 8****th**** chapter.**

"So next is…Jet!" yelled Cydney.

"What?!?!?" Jet screamed "I don't want to be sold!"

"Well that's just too bad then!" Victoria replied.

"Guards!!" Cydney and Victoria yelled.

Two guards came up and grabbed Jet and forced him on stage. **(A/N: This is before Jet turned 'good')**

"Wow, I wonder how they brought Jet here." Katara whispered to Aang.

"I don't know, but they probably brought him here like they did us." Aang replied.

Katara and Aang were chatting while Jet was up on stage.

Jet looked upon the audience and spoke to himself. "Well at least my own gang will buy me, so I guess this isn't to bad."

"So who wants Jet over here?" Cydney asked.

Cricket Chirps and loud, abrupting coughs were heard throughout the crowd. Jet looked at his gang and then spoke. "Oh come on! Not even my own gang wants me?!?!" he yelled.

"Fine! If nobody will buy me by will then maybe a threat or bribe will change your minds!" he yelled.

He looked out at the crowd when something blue caught his eye. He smirked. then out of nowhere reached down and grabbed Katara's arm. "Ah! Jet-ow- let go!" she yelled struggling. He pulled her up and withdrew his sword from it's case. Katara's eyes filled with fear as she saw the silver blade come so close. Then he held it to her neck and spoke again.

"If nobody free's me from this place by buying me then her fate will be on all of your shoulders!" he yelled.

Fear over took Aang. "Leave her alone Jet!" he screamed.

"Why should I listen to you! she froze me to a tree and left! You guys betrayed me!" Jet screamed insanely.

"We didn't betray you Jet! You betrayed and used us to try to drown that innocent village!" Aang screamed back.

Katara was still struggling a little and was now crying. She was afraid of what would happened. Afraid and scared.

"I told you to have the guards take away all weapons from the prisners!" Victoria yelled to Cydney.

"Oh right, I guess I forget..heh heh." Cydney responded nervously.

Aang was now on stage trying to help Katara. He stepped towards Jet. "One more step Aang and it's off with her head!" Jet laughed insanely.

"Okay Cydney, time to step in." Victoria told her.

"But, it was just getting good!." Cydney replied as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Cydney!" Victoria yelled as she smacked Cydney's hand and all her popcorn fell to the floor. "Fine!" Cydney pouted.

"Ok, on this rare occasion you can get Jet for only 2!" yelled Victoria.

No sounds were heard and Cydney spoke. "Fine you can get him for only 1!" she shouted.

Again no sounds were heard, so Victoria spoke. "Ok, ok for free! Just take him!" she sighed.

Jet's gang cheered and rushed up to the stage. Jet grinned a satisfied grin and withdrew his sword and pushed Katata away form him. She fell into Aang's arms still crying as Aang conforted her and gave Jet dirty looks.

Then Cydney yelled to the gang as they left. "Take Jet down the hall and to the left. It's the brainwashing facility- I mean it's the way out." Cydney quickly covered.

Katara was still in Aang's arms. She liked the comfort she felt when she was around him and now she needed it. His warm embrace was secure and reasurring. The two of them didn't say anything, for nothing had to be said. So they just stayed in each others embrace.

"Ok glad that's over!" Victoria said.

"Next we have...Azula!" yelled Cydney.

**So how was it? Yes Jet was a little OOC but sometimes they have to be. Anyway the 9th chapter will be up soon! TTYL**


End file.
